


Безупречный

by Kollega



Category: Bones (TV), Equilibrium (2002)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 14:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гениальный интерн доктора Бреннан вызывает у сотрудников кучу вопросов</p>
            </blockquote>





	Безупречный

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке с Костефеста: "Еще один кроссовер с Эквилибриумом. Клерик Престон - новый и многообещающий интерн доктора Бреннан. Однако никто не знает, что на самом деле он агент Гормогона..."
> 
> Нет, в названии нет аллюзии на ПЛиО. :)

— Да кто он такой?! — возмущенно выкрикнул Зак и взмахнул руками, как будто изображал актера в греческом театре. Лицо у Зака было как театральная маска, обиженно-насупленное, уголками губ вниз. — Я не понимаю, почему его сразу, без вопросов приняли в лабораторию, и почему доктор Бреннан все время с ним разговаривает?! А мы... А я…

Ходжинсу и самому хотелось это знать. Нет, он догадывался. Разумеется, ему в голову пришло множество объяснений. Например, первое и самое очевидное Ходжинс тут же снисходительно озвучил Заку:

— Его к нам прислали. Оттуда. За трупом и, наверное, за книгой.

— Откуда?

Зак, наивная душа, иногда не мог сложить два и два, если речь шла о людях, а не о скелетах или химических веществах. Надо же, ревнует Бреннан к другому интерну, а заметить очевидных вещей не может:

— Правительство! ЦРУ, АНБ, военная разведка, общество «Черепа»… Длинный список.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением переспросил Зак.

— На все сто, малыш. Труп наверняка их рук дело, теперь они заметают следы. На этих парней, Зак, дядюшка Сэм каждый год выбрасывает миллиарды долларов, и все для того, чтобы скрывать правду.

Зак склонил голову набок, как всегда, если приходил к какому-нибудь решению и собирался упорствовать до конца.

— Труп может быть делом рук профессионала с серьезным оружием. На лобной кости, — Зак пару раз легонько хлопнул себя пальцем по лбу, — лучеобразные трещины, расходящиеся дюйма на два от входного отверстия, но порохового следа нет. Значит, выстрел произведен с небольшого расстояния. Но почему ты подозреваешь именно спецслужбы? Логично будет заподозрить морских котиков, или “дельту”, или мафию, или полицию.

Ходжинс тяжело вздохнул: Зак был неисправим, для человека с его показателем айкью парень был поразительно неспособен взглянуть на систему со стороны. Дайте ему любое логичное на вид объяснение, и у вас в руках идеальный винтик, и это, блин, весьма прискорбный факт.

— Нет никаких “или”, — перебил Ходжинс, — это...

— Допустим, жертва столкнулась с агентом иностранной разведки, — упрямо продолжил Зак.

— О Господи, Зак! Ты научился этой ерунде у своей мичиганской родни? Наверняка на прошлых выборах вы всей семьей голосовали за республиканцев.

— Абсолютно неважно, за кого я голосовал! — возмутился Зак. — Твои предположения совершенно нелогичны, нерациональны, никаких оснований, в конце концов, это антинаучно. Такое преступление мог совершить любой...

— Нелогичны? — Ходжинс почувствовал настоящее раздражение. Он и не догадывался до этого, что внимание Бреннан к чужаку так его взбесило. До этого была так, мелочь, мало ли, что им с Заком ничего не объясняют. — Замечательно, Заккарони! Давай разберем по пунктам. Как он двигается, этот чужак? Сравни с другими людьми. Вот с Бутом сравни.

Зак задумался.

— Ну, — протянул он и мягко повел руками, будто примериваясь, — аккуратно. Осторожно, быстро, экономно. Часто неподвижен, замирает странно, правда.

— Бесшумно, — добил Ходжинс. — Внезапно, неожиданно, почти всегда за краем твоего зрения. Как профессионал.

— Как мастер кунг-фу, — Зак явно замечтался.

Ходжинс посмеялся про себя. Ребенок, что поделаешь.

— Это раз. Давай дальше, как он одевается?

— Как все, в халат.

— Я имел в виду — под халатом! — Ходжинс повысил голос и закашлялся. — Ты замечал?

Зак растерялся.

— Нет. Я... я что, должен заглядывать и проверять, что у сотрудников под халатами?

— В черном, Зак, всегда он в черном. Так одеваются...

— Гробовщики? — предположил Зак.

Ходжинс вместо ответа закрыл лицо руками.

— Это не аргумент, — упрямо ответил Зак.

Ходжинс покачал головой. Этот если втемяшил себе в голову что-нибудь, так будет держаться за эту версию до конца. А еще ученый! Ну как так можно?

— Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы он улыбался? — спросил Ходжинс из-под ладоней, хихикая.

— Это не имеет никакого значения.

— Ты вообще видел на его лице хоть какие-нибудь эмоции? Он же как индейский вождь! Даже рот открывает от силы на четверть дюйма!

— И какой из этого следует вывод?

— Они не умеют улыбаться! У них всегда такие деревянные морды, у агентов!

— Ходжинс, — Зак недоуменно прищурился, — мне кажется, ты подгоняешь аргументы под гипотезу. Посмотри на Бута!

— А книга? — Ходжинс предъявил свой главный козырь. Что Зак скажет на это?

— Какая кни... А, томик стихов с пулевым отверстием? Обычная улика, я почти уверен, пуля прошла через нее, прежде чем попасть в голову жертвы. Размер отверстия, опаленные края, следы пороха. Что не так с книгой?

— Тебе ведь не дали изучить книгу толком? И мне не дали. А я здесь — лучший химик и специалист по материалам. Зато новичок первым делом вцепился в эту книгу и носится с ней до сих пор, никому не отдает. Увидишь, не пройдет и пары дней, как книга и этот труп таинственно исчезнут, а у нас всех обнаружатся провалы в памяти и ожоги на затылке!

Зак с изумлением таращился на Ходжинса. А Ходжинс и сам удивлялся своему напору. Интересно, что на это можно возразить?

— Я думаю, он именно иностранный шпион, — наконец заявил Зак. — Все эти странности в поведении, о которых ты говоришь… Он просто привык вести себя по-другому, другая культура, как антрополог, я могу это предположить. Я вспомнил, как он прятал в кармане халата красную ленточку, иногда он ее поглаживает. Это какой-то ритуал, как с четками у католиков. Может быть, это коммунистическая ленточка? И он китайский или северокорейский шпион.

— Что у нас в лаборатории искать шпиону? Секретные кости неандертальцев? Вот увидишь, что я прав! — Ходжинс перестал сдерживаться и рявкнул. — Только ты этого не запомнишь!

Ходжинс оглядел лабораторию: Бреннан они не видели с утра, она все время торчала где-то с новым интерном и ничего им не рассказывала. И это было ненормально! Это было очень подозрительно. И Бут не появлялся, а значит, странный труп не был делом ФБР. Это было еще подозрительнее! Ходжинс сорвался с места и вылетел прочь, он бы со всей силы хлопнул дверью, уходя, но двери срабатывали автоматически.

***

Доктор Бреннан пристально вглядывалась в череп, изучая отверстие от пули посреди лобной кости. Потом отложила череп и взялась за кости предплечья.

Новый интерн оказался удивительно хорош, это следовало признать. Сама она изначально была настроена весьма скептически. Однако новичок совершенно верно определил калибр и марку оружия, расстояние выстрела и то, что между жертвой и пистолетным дулом было препятствие. Практически с одного взгляда определил, после первого же осмотра. А то, что мистер... какая обыкновенная, незапоминающаяся фамилия! Бреннан сосредоточилась, но полное имя интерна по-прежнему ускользало, это было неприятно. Трудно признать несовершенство своего разума.

Мистер... неважно, новый интерн, — умел отлично держать себя в руках, говорил лишь тогда, когда его об этом просили или в случае крайней необходимости. Он никогда не поднимал в разговоре посторонних тем, не отвлекался, не просил перерывов.

Очень сдержан, собран и сосредоточен целиком и полностью на работе. А это весьма ценные качества для сотрудников Бреннан. И коэффициент интеллекта, она была уверена, у него не ниже, чем у Зака.

А когда в первый день он подошел к ней внезапно со спины, и она рефлекторно ударила его, упреждая опасность, новичок с легкостью отбил ее атаку и поклонился в ответ, даже не попросив объяснений. Безупречный сотрудник, словно специально созданный кем-то под ее требования.

Буту новичок очень не нравился, но Бреннан легко объяснила это борьбой самцов за место в иерархии. Умник, но такой же жесткий, как Бут, да, это настоящий вызов. В других культурах дело закончилось бы поединком. Как же его зовут, этого многообещающего интерна? А!

— Мистер Престон, — звучно произнесла Бреннан и указала на одну из костей предплечья. — Скажите мне, что вы видите здесь?

Интерн шагнул из темного угла на свет и посмотрел на Бреннан непроницаемым взглядом.

— Я вижу прижизненные повреждения, доктор Бреннан, — сказал Престон. — Холодное оружие. Меч, вероятнее всего, катана. Удар нанесен снизу вверх. Тот, кто его нанес, двигался с большой скоростью и точностью.

Безупречен! Бреннан удовлетворенно вздохнула. Вероятно, он знал монографии Бреннан на память, включая фотографии и сравнительные таблицы. Так правильно оценить глубину разреза, гладкость краев и угол, под которым вошло лезвие. Одно удовольствие работать с таким помощником.

***

Джон Престон шел по коридору института Джефферсона. Он направлялся в подвал. Именно там хранилось то, что он хотел заполучить. Рабочий день закончился, и сотрудники разошлись по домам, но риска это не уменьшало. Престон не был склонен верить людям на слово. Эмоции выдают намерения людей, но они же позволяют слишком хорошо лгать и верить в собственную ложь. Престон еще не настолько научился контролировать свои, чтобы не вызывать в этом мире подозрений. Странный человек, пытавшийся научить его эмоциям, был совершенно прав. Тайные общества — истинное, неприкрытое зло. Именно вмешательство тайных обществ в политику привело к тотальным войнам, а в итоге к третьей мировой и к созданию прозиума. Именно тайные общества сформировали порочное, лицемерное государство под властью Отца и, в конце концов, Совета во главе с Дюпоном. Именно тайные общества привели к развалу Сопротивления и краху революции.

Тот человек прав, все его выводы были безупречны, строго логичны. Необходимо остановить безумцев, и тогда будущее — его будущее! — не свершится, и мир будет жить по другим законам, более честным и справедливым, более правильным. А что в этом месте и времени предпочитали делать с поверженными врагами, Престона сейчас не очень беспокоило. Союзник есть союзник, нужно терпеть его предпочтения и странности, пока они на пользу делу.

Клерик Тетраграмматона Джон Престон прошел долгий путь и не собирался останавливаться. Даже время не было для него преградой. Перед дверью, ведущей в подвал, он на секунду замер и осторожно, словно пробуя улыбку на вкус, усмехнулся — непривычная мимика продолжала утомлять его, но иногда хотелось это ощутить. Первым делом надо было отыскать скелет и переправить это творение союзника в более надежное место. Это просто.

Более сложные дела впереди.


End file.
